Stolen Memories
by SNAAAAAAAAAAAAPE
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so it's supposed to be kinda sucky. Mimato alert! Mimato luvrs read! Mimato htrs, read *I mean if you wunt to.* It's about Mimi losing her memory, and she remembers only one thing...R+R!


# Stolen Memories

By: Strawberry Digimon 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, although I wish I did, b/c if I did, it would be based partially on Mimato. I do own a few things such as, this plot, and the phrase, "Live to be Mimoe free!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic, so it's supposed to be kinda sucky. I don't mind flames, but just don't make them too mean. If you dont support Mimato, then go back! It's not my fault if you hated this fic! Anyways, if you don't like it that much, then please tell me what I should improve on. I wrote this fic a long time before I submitted this fic. I just had writer's block a lot of times. 

Peece and Luv!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Mimi~

I gazed into the night sky of stars out on the porch, they shone so brightly that I had a sudden feeling. My parents said that I lost my memory, but all I remember was falling...falling into the arms...the arms of a...guy. Suddenly I felt really dizzy , and pictures flew into my head, as if it was a look at the past. It happened so fast...like ...lightspeed. What I saw was...was...hair. Just then I felt so dizzy, I was about th faint, but the words came out of my mouth, "blonde", and then, I fell.

I woke up in my room and thought, 'how did I get here?' Then it hit me, 'Oh, my Dad probably carried me into my room.' So here I am, my mom told me that I lost my memory in Japan, so we moved back to New York. I wish I could understand who...what...where...why..and how it happened.

It was 5:30 in the morning. 'I guess I should get ready for school.' I looked into my closet and all I found were kinda 'short' looking clothes. 'Uh...How did I wear these clothes?' i thought, 'Well I guess I have to get used to it.' I put on a 'kinda short' pink tube top, and a black miniskirt with a small slit. I checked my make up, hair, and outfit

I went downstairs and said 'hi'n to everyone...that I didn't know. "No breakfast, honey?" asked my mom (of course, now I know who my Mom and Dad are, cause they told me). "No thanks," I replied. If there was one thing that I could remember, it was how weird my mom made food.

I went to my bus stop, my mom directed me to. I really don't think I should be going to school with amnesea, but my mom and dad said it's okay. All of a sudden, a boy came up to me and asked,m "Mimi, I heard about your accident. Are you feeling better?" I suspected this guy like me, "Um...I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I questioned him. "You may not remember me Mimi, but it's me, Michael," he said. "You're right, I don't remember you," I said. He had blonde hair, but...it wasn't him.

I went though the day with lots of people staring at me. I came home and my mom said there ws a phone call waiting for me, I grabbed the receiver, and said 'hello?' "Mimi!" answered the phone. "Um... who's this?" I asked, "Mimi, it's Sora!" she replied. "Right," I said. I really didn't know who this 'Sora' was, but I supposed she was a friend of mine. "Hello? Mimi? You still there?" "Oh! Yeah, " I answered. "We all watned to say hi!" said Sora. "We?" I questioned. "Yeah! Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, and me." Sora replied. "Can I speak to them?" I asked. "Sure! Tai! Come here! Mimi wants to talk to you!~Hey Mimi!" "HI...Tai, is it?" I asked. "yeah..thanks. How's it going in New York? I hope ya feel better! When you get back to Odaiba, lets meet! We've got a lot of catching up to do, even if its only been one week so far," he said. "Sure, Tai," I said. "Hold on, I'll get Izzy on." "Hi Mimi!" "Hi Izzy!" I said in an excited coice. "Mimi! How's your head? I really wish you would come back to Japan!" "I do too," I answered. "Umm...hi Mimi." "And who's this?" I asked not only out of sarcasm, but the coice sounded vaguely familiar. "MImi...it's-" "Oops! I gotta go! Mom's calling! Bye!" with that, I hung up.

~Matt~

'I don't understand what was going on' I thought, 'I wasn't sure if she was lying, or telling the truth.' All I know is that she didn't want to talk to me.' "What just happened?" I suddenly asked. "Looks like the love of your life just hung up on you," Izzy said. "SHE IS NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" I screamed, clenching my fists. "Matt! Calm down!" exclaimed Tai. "Huh? Oh. Sorry. I just feel bad. I know it wasn't my fault, but I could've done something. How would you feel if Sora lost her memory? Huh, Tai?" I said emphasizing Tai. Tai started blushing madly. "Huh? Well just about a week ago you said that you ahd the biggest 'thing' in the world for Mimi!" shouted Tai. "That wasn't me Tai! That was Michael!" I yelled.  _Not Yet..._

~Kari~

"Matt! I wanted to talk to Mimi! Why'd you let her hang up?" I whined, realizing I was starting to sound like Mimi. "Matt?" I started, feeling bad for what I said. "I'm sorry Kari..." he said sadly said, staring at his shoes. I nudged TK ina away theat meant"do something!" TK started to talk, "Matt, it's not your fault. We just called at a bad time." "Yeah...I'm sorry guys...anyways I hafta get home, I have a lot of history homework!" Matt insisted. I felta s if I spoke for everyone when I say, "That's not the only reason you want to get home."

~Matt~

I was walking down tho my house, when I saw a glint of something, and when I saw it...I gasped.

  
  


So what didja think?? I know it was bad. It's also really short. Sorry b/c I had writer's block almost every few minutes. Review!

~Strawberry Digimon


End file.
